


Ebb And Flow

by khazadspoon



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mera and Arthur invite Diana to dinner; but it's more than that. (Threesome pwp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb And Flow

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY it took me ages but here it is; threesome porn with three of my favourites from the DCU. Inspired by the events of Aquaman Annual #2 and the wonderful Diana/Mera scenes in that. Sort of sequel to Curiosity but you don't need to read that.

Dinner had gone well.

Dinner had gone _great_ considering their position in the lighthouse.

Diana had arrived with a bottle of wine, her hair loose around her shoulders and a fond smile on her lips as she kissed Mera’s cheek. She kissed Arthur’s cheek as well and passed him the wine. Mera had welcomed her as she would any guest; politely and with grace befitting a queen, even in a lighthouse in Amnesty Bay. He watched as she took Diana’s arm and led her through to the living room.

They had eaten a small meal, drunk the wine a little too quickly, and sat at the table talking for a while until the sun set.

“Arthur thinks you’re beautiful,” Mera said with a smirk.

“ _Mera_!” He gasped, heat rising to his cheeks. The redhead leaned into him, her laugh bubbling in her throat as Diana chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” the Amazon said. She grinned across the table and swirled the wine in her glass. “I feel I should tell you that you’re both rather attractive too?” She asked, one eyebrow raised as she lifted the glass to her lips. “Or would that be presumptuous.”

Mera toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, her foot touching his calf under the table. “No, I don’t think it would be; what do you think, love?” She tipped her head back and looked at him with soft eyes.

“I think what you think,” he said lowly. Mera made a satisfied sound and picked up her own glass, drinking the last of the wine in one mouthful.

“Maybe we should skip the rest of the pleasantries then,” the redhead pushed her glass further into the middle of the table and looked up at Diana.

Diana bit her lip, the action drawing Arthur’s eye. She looked at the two royals in turn before smiling slowly and leaning back in her chair. “I must say that I wasn’t entirely expecting this,” she said lowly.

“Not entirely?” Arthur asked, the warmth of Mera slipping away as she rose from the table and walked around it, her dress shimmering in the light.

“I’ve entertained the thought.”

Warmth curled in Arthur’s stomach as Mera leaned down and kissed Diana’s cheek. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and turned her face, her lips parting as Mera’s hand cupped her jaw. She waited until Diana’s eyes opened before kissing her. Diana’s breath shuddered audibly as the two women kissed. Mera tipped the dark haired woman’s head to the side, deepening the kiss and silently asking Diana to stand.

Arthur’s chest tightened as Diana’s arms wound around his lover, the gauntlets on her wrists glinting as she hugged Mera close. It was a bewitching sight, he almost didn’t notice himself walking towards them until Mera looked at him with bright eyes and reached out to touch his chest. She tugged on the cotton shirt and leaned up to kiss him, encouraging him to participate. He was almost startled when he felt Diana’s lips on his neck. The blond man let out a harsh breath as fingers carded through his hair and teeth nipped at his skin. Diana’s lips moved up to his jaw and paused, sucking lightly and making him gasp.

“Maybe we should move,” the brunette murmured into his ear. He nodded, a laugh rising in his chest as Mera took one of his hands, Diana the other, and pulled him towards the bedroom. Diana seemed to be following Mera’s lead, the two women smiling at one another and laughing when Arthur bashed his shin on the table.

When they got to the bedroom Diana looked at Mera, silently asking something, and waited for the redhead to nod. Then, slowly and deliberately, she pressed her lips to Arthur’s. She kissed him slowly, her tongue moving in determined motions over his lips, past his teeth, rubbing against his tongue and tasting his mouth slowly. Her hands rested on his chest and slid down to his hips, her fingers trailing lightly against the small patch of skin showing there. From the corner of his eye he saw Mera watching, biting her lip and touching her collar bone.

“Someone needs to take something off,” she breathed, sitting heavily on the bed.

Diana grinned again and moved away from Arthur. She undid the buttons on her blouse one by one and shrugged the material off, placing it over a chair. “Is this what you had in mind?” She asked. Mera nodded and reached out for her hand.

“Exactly what I had in mind.”

Diana knelt down between the redhead’s feet, her hands moving to Mera’s ankles and slowly lifting the dress. “If either of you need me to stop, just say,” she said, lifting the dress over Mera’s knees. Mera lifted her hips and pulled the dress behind her, baring her thighs.

“No one’s asking you to stop,” Arthur said, moving to climb onto the bed and sit behind Mera. He sat with one leg either side of her, brushing her long hair over one shoulder to kiss her neck as Diana’s hands slid up her thighs.

Arthur watched closely as the dark haired woman leaned forward to press her lips against Mera’s stomach. Diana kissed her way to the jut of Mera’s hip, sucking lightly at the skin before continuing down to the pale skin of her inner thigh. Mera’s breath quickened.

“Your heart’s pounding,” Arthur breathed into her ear, his hands moving up to cup her breasts. She moaned quietly as Diana’s fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear. “If I’m honest I’ve always wanted to see this from this angle,” he continued. “It’s a completely different experience.”

The redhead moaned again and Arthur looked down, his gut tightening as he saw Diana’s eyes shut as she pressed her lips to Mera’s crotch.

“ _Oh_ ,” Mera breathed, her throat catching as the princess licked at the fabric before shimmying the clothing off of Mera’s body. “Oh, _ah_ ,” she groaned as Diana drew her tongue over Mera’s labia, flicking at the and as she reached the clit and making Mera gasp. Arthur felt his pants tighten at the sight. He flicked his thumbs over his lover’s nipples, bit lightly at her neck in all the areas he had learned she loved.

“How’s it feel?” He said huskily in her ear. “Tell me.”

She groaned and shuddered against him as Diana kneaded her thighs, her mouth moving against Mera in a succession of slow and quick movements. “It- _oh gods_ , it’s amazing,” she tipped her head back, rolled her hips and gripped Diana’s hair with one hand. “Her mouth’s so warm,” Mera mouthed at his jaw and reached up with her free hand to grip his shoulder, “I can’t- it’s so _good_ , Arthur.”

Diana looked up at them with dark eyes from under her lashes. Arthur’s cock hardened further at the sight; Mera’s shallow breaths and high moans, the sight of Wonder Woman gazing up at them both, it was too much. He thought that if there was a more erotic sight in the universe he’d never find it.

“I think Arthur is far too over-dressed right now,” Diana said, pressing open mouthed kisses to Mera’s thigh.

“Definitely,” Mera tugged on his shirt. “Get rid of this,” she nipped at his jaw and tugged on his shirt again.

He laughed and kissed her quickly. “If my queen commands,” he grinned and maneuvered off of the bed. Mera took the opportunity to move further onto the bed, lifting her dress up and over her head and throwing it to the floor. She tugged on Diana’s hand as the other woman rose to lay on top of her, hooking Mera’s leg over her hip and kissing her. Arthur shucked his shirt to the floor and stripped out of his pants.

There was a sharp gasp from the bed; Mera gripped the sheets as Diana pushed a finger into her, kissing a path down to her collar bones to her chest, stopping to nip at her breast and flick her tongue over Mera’s nipple. Arthur sucked in a breath at the sight and moved round to the bed again. “Mind if I join you two?” He asked.

“No, feel free,” Diana turned her head and winked at him, licking her lips as Mera’s body arched beneath her. He knelt on the bed and bent down to kiss Diana’s back, using one hand to touch the soft skin of Mera’s side. The Amazon sat up for a moment to push her pants down her thighs, getting a disappointed groan from Mera, taking them off one leg at a time before pushing two fingers back into the queen. Arthur swallowed a moan at the sound and moved his hands to Diana’s skin.

He listened to the dark haired woman’s hum of approval as his hands drifted down her back and palmed at the curve of her ass. Her body arched into the touch and she turned her head to look at him with a heavy gaze.

“You can do more than that, Arthur,” she said lowly. He felt the heat coiling in his stomach move to his veins like magma, moving to kneel behind her while straddling Mera’s calves. Diana groaned, her hand moving faster between Mera’s legs as she thrust her fingers and thumbed the redhead’s clit. She gasped as Arthur kissed the base of her spine and slid his hands forward to trace lines on her stomach up to the lace of her bra. “That’s more like it;” she bent her head down to kiss Mera, open mouthed and more tongue than lips. The two women moaned against each other.

Mera gasped again, her fingers clawing at the sheets as Diana’s hand moved between her thighs. “I’m- Diana, _Diana_ , I’m close,” she breathed into the space between them. Arthur pressed the heel of his palm to his crotch, trying to alleviate some of the arousal and only making it worse; he loved the flush of Mera’s skin when she was close to the edge, the breathy tone of her voice and the way her hips canted as she worked her way faster to the end. Diana moaned as his hand slipped to the damp fabric of her underwear and rubbed at the soft material, burying her face into Mera’s neck. She rubbed Mera’s clitoris faster, nipping and moaning against her neck as Arthur teased her.

Arthur watched from over Diana’s back as Mera’s eyes opened, her jaw going slack as her orgasm hit. She shuddered, moaned low in her throat and pressed up into Diana as it moved through her. Diana kissed her again, a hard press of her mouth as Mera’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Arthur reached across to touch the redhead’s cheek.

“That looked good,” he said lamely.

Mera laughed breathlessly and fell back against the pillows. “It was good,” she hummed low in her throat and pushed Diana gently with one hand, urging her to sit up so that she could sit further up the bed. “Now it’s _your_ turns,” Mera pointed at them in turn and leaned back against the headboard. “Impress me.”

“I think we can manage that,” Diana looked over her shoulder at him and smiled slyly. She leaned back against him, one arm reaching back to pull him into a kiss that scorched his bones. Her lips moved against his slowly, intimately, her tongue licking at the seam of his lips with small flicks that made him shiver. She moaned as he let his hands roam her body; he slipped one hand under the hem of her underwear, fingers toying with the wetness between her thighs, and used his other hand to tease the thin lace over her breast. The sharp breath Diana took when he pushed a finger into her was enough to spur him on.

“Kiss her neck,” Mera ordered from the headboard. Arthur flicked his eyes to her and nodded once, breaking the kiss to lean down to Diana’s neck. She moved her head to the side, groaning happily as he mouthed at her skin. “Bite a little and _explore_ her, Arthur;” he nipped at the smooth dark skin and ran his hand down the front of Diana’s body, trailing his fingers lightly up her side and listening to her breathing shudder as he pushed another finger into her. He pumped them in and out slowly, curling them and hearing a deep groan form in her chest.

Diana’s back arched and her ass pressed against his crotch. He choked on his own breath, rolling his hips into that pressure. His fingers thrust into Diana faster, the heel of his palm grinding against her clit and making her writhe against him.

“Mm, that’s right,” Mera hummed and got to her knees before the two of them, “touch her.”

Arthur sucked on the juncture of Diana’s neck and groaned as she pushed back against him. She moaned and tugged on his hair to drag his mouth to meet hers. Her hips began to rock back and forth, moving into his hand. The sound of the bedside table opening and closing drew his attention for a moment, Mera’s warmth at his side and her hand pushing something into his making him break the kiss.

He looked at the redhead with a quirk of his brow. “If she wants it, you’re to give it to her,” Mera said with a soft voice. Diana looked down at Arthur’s hand and made a low sound.

“I want it.”

Mera smiled slowly and stroked Diana’s cheek with one slender finger, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. “I’m glad you said that.”

The next minute or two flew by in a blur as Diana took her underwear off; the lace fell to the floor near Mera’s dress, Arthur’s boxers following soon after. Diana pressed him into the bed, straddling his hips in a fluid motion he’d seen on the battlefield. He wondered how he’d be able to concentrate from then on knowing what Wonder Woman looked like naked; but then he thought of how Mera was no different to him in battle now than she was years ago before they had gotten together.

“You’re drifting, Arthur,” Mera whispered in his ear.

“Sorry- _ah_ ;” he sucked in a breath as the condom was rolled over his cock. When he looked up at Diana his hands curled in the sheets. Diana dragged her nails down his chest and grinned at him.

She raised up onto her knees, reached behind her and gripped him. His breath left him in a long, low moan as she sank down onto him. He threw his head back into the pillows, saw Mera biting her lip and trailing her hand down her belly; hands on his shoulders drew him back.

“As Mera said; you’re _drifting_ , Arthur,” she said. Mera laughed next to him, her hands moving to touch Diana’s chest. The Amazon tipped her head back and moaned, her hips grinding down in slow circles. “Mera,” the woman whispered, reaching up with one hand to drag Mera in for a kiss. Diana’s movements quickened. She rocked her hips forward and back, the nails of one hand scraping his chest and her mouth moving over Mera’s.

Arthur grabbed her hips as she moved. His hips canted, thrust up in shallow movements that made Diana gasp.

“Arthur!” She groaned breathlessly, leaning into Mera as the redhead kissed down her throat.

He lifted Diana up, kept her steady as he thrust harder, faster, moving with her. Mera kissed her again; she groaned and reached her fingers down to rub Diana’s clit, making her shout wordlessly. Arthur felt the shout in his core. Diana tangled her fingers in Mera’s hair tightly, kissed her hard and fast with frantic motions.

The two women looked at each other; they shared a moment that Arthur couldn’t comprehend, warm and focused beyond the movements of their bodies. Arthur slowed his thrusts to a languid motion and sat up. He leaned on his elbows to kiss, bite, suck on Diana’s chest. She tangled her fingers in _his_ hair as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. “ _Arthur_ ;” her breath ghosted over his forehead as he nipped at her skin.

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Mera murmured into Diana’s ear, her fingers still rubbing between Diana’s thighs. “Strong hands, cool skin but _hot_ in all the right places,” she continued, “if you ask him he’ll do anything you want.”

“A-anything?” Diana leaned back, her hands resting on Arthur’s shins and circling her hips. Arthur growled and nipped at her ear. His fingers tightened on her hips then moved down, the firm muscles of her thighs under his fingertips.

“Anything,” he answered in a husky growl.

Mera took her hand back and moved forward. She kissed Arthur hard, her teeth a sharp pain that spiked in his spine, her tongue soothing the pain and making his toes curl. “He loves to please,” she breathed.

“I want him to make me _feel_ it,” Diana growled.

Arthur’s fingers tightened on her thighs. He licked his lips and flicked his eyes to Mera; she nodded once, her lips curling into a wicked smile. “Go on,” she urged.

He flipped Diana over onto her back using his speed and agility. She laughed breathlessly as her hair fanned out around her. Arthur lifted one of her legs by the ankle, kissed and nipped at the skin of her calf before kneeling with his back straight and moving.

He thrust hard, again and again until sweat broke out on his brow. Mera swallowed Diana’s moans, her cries as she gripped the sheets and Mera’s hair.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Arthur swore as her legs tightened around him, dragged him closer. He moved a little faster when he saw Mera’s hand slip between her thighs again. Diana threw her head back and _arched_ beneath him. Her lips parted silently as her hips bucked into Mera’s hand. The redhead whispered a hoarse “yes” as she watched Diana’s orgasm. Her eyes were wide and wild, her hair tickling Diana’s skin as she bent down to kiss her.

“Arthur, _Arthur_ , oh gods,” Diana’s voice cracked as she spoke. That crack, mixed with the flush of her skin and the happiness in Mera’s eyes, was his undoing.

He came quickly, hips moving in frantic, haphazard movements that pushed Diana’s voice higher. He leaned over her and kissed her. His tongue pressed against hers, his teeth nipping at her lower lip and drawing another gasp from her. Mera’s hands moved over his back, her lips following as he slowed to a stop.

“I’m impressed,” the redhead drawled as she scratched his back from the nape of his neck to his tailbone. “That was… well, I think Diana knows what it was.”

The Amazon nodded soundlessly and grinned to the ceiling.

As Mera got off the bed, Arthur slipping out of Diana with a groan and tossing the condom in the trash, he noticed how Diana’s eyes followed her. She watched the sway of Mera’s hips with an intense gaze he’d seen fixed on himself after battle. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

“I-” Diana started as Mera flicked the latch on the window, pushing it by standing on her tiptoes. Diana’s eyes went from the back of her head down to her toes. “I suppose I should thank you both,” she said in a hoarse voice.

“Thank us?” Mera turned with a strange look on her face. “Diana, no, don’t thank us.”

“Then what should I do?”

Arthur touched her cheek and kissed the soft skin lightly. “Join us again sometime.”

The Amazon looked at him with an unsure expression. “Really?” She said. Mera strolled over and lay next to her, fingers playing with the damp skin of Diana’s stomach.

“Really. I’m sure I speak for _both_ of us when I say that… You’re always welcome here,” Mera nearly whispered. She trailed her fingers over the jut of Diana’s hip and back up to the hollow of her belly button.

Diana closed her eyes and hummed contentedly. “Thank you.”

Arthur hoped she took up their offer. If he was honest with himself he wished it more for Mera than for himself; she had grown attached to Diana in a short amount of time. He wanted her to be happy, and if Diana was to be a part of that happiness beyond himself, he would gladly let the Amazon into their lives. It helped that he wanted her too, and not just for her body. He wanted to see her laugh, to share moments with her like the way the two women had _looked_ at one another earlier.

Diana was indeed always welcome between them.


End file.
